The photoproduction of charge (electrons and holes), its transport and its trapping are studied in organic media which resemble in content lipid-like materials. Similar studies are carried out in more ordered organic substances such as chlorophyll microcrystals. The role of contact potentials at interface in effecting charge separation is emphasized. The properties of the electron are probed with optical, electric, and magnetic fields. Electron tunneling over many tens of Angstroms is observed. H atom generation in amorphous organic systems is also being studied as a secondary activity in our work.